Lithography is the process of printing from specially prepared surfaces, some areas of which are capable of accepting lithographic ink, whereas other areas, when moistened with water, will not accept the ink. The areas which accept ink form the printing image areas and the ink-rejecting areas form the background areas.
In the art of photolithography, a photographic material is made imagewise receptive to oily or greasy inks in the photo-exposed (negative-working) or in the non-exposed areas (positive-working) on a hydrophilic background.
In the production of common lithographic printing plates, also called surface litho plates or planographic printing plates, a support that has affinity to water or obtains such affinity by chemical treatment is coated with a thin layer of a photosensitive composition. Coatings for that purpose include light-sensitive polymer layers containing diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers. Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used.
Upon image-wise exposure of the light-sensitive layer the exposed image areas become insoluble and the unexposed areas remain soluble. The plate is then developed with a suitable liquid to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas.
Commercially available diazo based printing plates most commonly use an anodized and roughened aluminium as a support having a hydrophilic surface. However, commercial plates are also available that use a flexible support such as paper provided with a hydrophilic layer. For example, Lithocraft 10008 FOTOPLATE.TM. is a diazo based printing plate that comprises on a paper support a hydrophilic layer on top of which is provided a diazo based photosensitive layer. According to plate instructions of the supplier, a plate can be prepared by image-wise exposure of the lithographic printing plate precursor or imaging element, mounting the exposed imaging element on the press and wiping its surface with Lithocraft.RTM. 10008 Developer Desensitizer. The plate instructions also contemplate a method wherein no developer desensitizer is used. However, such method most often results in poor lithographic preformance so that in practice a Developer Desensitizer is almost always needed.
A particular disadvantage of photosensitive imaging elements such as described above for making a printing plate is that they have to be shielded from the light. This is a particular disadvantage if on press development is contemplated since mounting the image-wise exposed imaging element is generally done in normal daylight so that the handling time for mounting the imaging element is limited. Moreover, diazo based aluminium type printing plates are completely unsuitable for on press development.
On the other hand, methods are known for making printing plates involving the use of imaging elements that are heat sensitive rather than photosensitive. For example, Research Disclosure no. 33303 of January 1992 discloses a heat sensitive imaging element comprising on a support a cross-linked hydrophilic layer containing thermoplastic polymer particles and an infrared absorbing pigment such as e.g. carbon black. By image-wise exposure to an Infrared laser, the thermoplastic polymer particles are image-wise coagulated thereby rendering the surface of the imaging element and these areas ink acceptant without any further development. A disadvantage of this method is that the printing plate obtained is easily damaged since the non-printing areas may become ink accepting when some pressure is applied thereto. Moreover, under critical conditions, the lithographic performance of such a printing plate may be poor and accordingly such printing plate has little lithographic printing latitude.